Many eye diseases can be detected and diagnosed by imaging the retina. In a busy clinic it is not always possible to record even basic information such as whether the image is of the left or right eye. Automated analysis and manipulation of retinal images is a growing field. Automated analysis by computerised algorithms can provide assistance to clinicians in the form of disease detection or improved presentation modes.